Another Direction
by MissSoapy1
Summary: Codi has moved to live with her aunt in Lima after her mum's sudden death. She auditions for glee after talking with her aunt, having not sung since her mum's death. And maybe love will blossom while she is there.  Ok some summary is not the best
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Codi, don't forget you have a meeting with your new principal today" My aunt yelled up at me as I sat in my room collecting up my art equipment.

I came running down the stairs.

"I'll see you after school" I said kissing my aunt on the cheek and grabbing half a bagel.

I walked over to my car, (I had a blue Nissan Micra) putting my bag on the passenger seat and pulled out of my aunt's driveway. I headed for William McKinley High, my first day at my new school and I was making an early start. I had transferred half way through the semester after my mum passed away suddenly.

It hasn't really sunk in yet that she's gone. I came to live with my aunt after the funeral, it still feels strange being here, in this new town with new people. I wish I could go back home.

I pulled into the parking lot of the high school, took the last bite of my bagel and got out of my car. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and heading into the school.

The hallways were empty, not a person in sight the further I walked in. I was sure I was too early, It was just before 8, my meeting with Principal Figgins was at 8.30. I walked around a bit more until I found an empty class room, I pulled out my art book and pencils. Laying them on the table before going back into my bag pulling out my Ipod, I plugged in my earphones before putting them in my ears. I turned it on and shuffled through my songs until I found the one I wanted.

I pressed play when I reached '_Pressure_' by Paramore. I grabbed a pencil and began filling in the shading on an image I had already started. While I drew I hummed along to the song.

As it grew closer to the chorus I began singing along to it.

'_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you'_

I began to get more into the song as I lost myself in drawing.

'_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And theres nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that were spent _

_Carrying away from hope_

_Somethings I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty'_

I heard the door open and footsteps walk into the room.

"Excuse me, are you meant to be in here?" I was asked by a kind asian girl

"Sorry" I said taking out my earphones. Putting my Ipod back in my bag and packing up my art equipment too.

"I didn't mean to disturb you" She smiled

"Its fine, I was packing up anyway" I said grabbing my bag.

"I have to head over to Principal Figgins' office" I said as I walked towards the door, she followed after me.

"I'll walk with you, do you know where you're going?" She asked looking at me

"Not really, I'm new here" I smiled

"I can see that" She said holding out her hand

"I'm Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang" She smiled, I took her hand and shook it once.

"Codi, nice to meet you" I said, she showed me to Figgin's office, we spoke occasionally on the way there.

We were stood outside his office door.

"Well, I'll see you around" She smiled, just before she left she turned back to me.

"You should consider glee club" She said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Glee club? I don't sing" I said

She laughed lightly.

"I heard you in the art room" She smiled.

"You should come by after school, try it out" She said then left. More students began filling the halls, when the door to the office opened.

"Miss Miller?" The man asked as I turned towards him.

"Principal Figgins? I asked.

He nodded then stepped to the side letting me in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks Principal Figgins" I said shaking his hand as he excused me from his office. I had a map of the school and a class schedule in my hands.

The first class on my schedule was Spanish with Mr Schuester. It didn't take me too long to find the classroom.

"Hello" Mr Schuester said as I walked through the door. I handed him a slip of paper that Figgin's had given me to hand to all my teachers. I only needed to do this for the first day, just to let them know who I was.

"So you're Codi Miller?" He asked

I nodded.

"Guilty" I smiled.

"Right, why don't you take a seat by Mercedes" He said pointing over to the seat he meant.

"Hey, I'm Mercedes" The bubbly girl smiled next to me.

"Codi" I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The class drew to an end, I walked up to Mr Schuester. He was sat behind his desk collecting in due papers.

"Muchas gracias, senõr Schuester. Gran lección." I smiled at him, he smiled back

"No hay de qué, señorita Miller." He responded then started grading the papers on his desk.

Mercedes walked up behind me then.

"Where's your next class then?" She asked as we walked out the classroom together.

"Umm...English" I said looking at the map again.

Tina came walking our way then.

"Hey Mercedes, see you've met Codi" She smiled as she joined us.

"Well, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Tina, I've got Maths." Mercedes smiled turning on her heels and began walking away.

"See you in Glee club" Tina called back to her. Mercedes waved then continued to walk away.

"Speaking of Glee club" Tina said turning her attention on me again.

"Thought any more about coming along?" She asked smiling

I looked at her for a moment, I hadn't really thought about glee club since she mentioned it this morning. But if Mercedes and she were in it, how bad could it be.

"Ummm...to be honest I haven't, sorry" I smiled.

She smiled back.

"No worries, hey meet me for lunch?" She asked smiling as we walked up to the classroom.

"Sure" I smiled

"See you then" She said leaving.

I walked in and stood by the desk, and waited to be seated.

"You can take a seat by Kurt Hummel" The petite woman behind the desk said to me, I turned to face the class, a boy sat near the back waved to me to join him.

I walked to the back and took a seat beside him.

"Hey, I'm Codi" I smiled

"Kurt" He smiled back, he held out his hand and I shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled then turned back to face the front.

"Ok Class, today we're talking about 'Much ado about Nothing' Can anyone tell me the two main couples in this exquisite story?" The teacher asked looking around the room.

Kurt put his hand up smiling.

"Beatrice and Benedick" He answered after the teacher accepted his hand, there was a few sniggers at the last name.

"Immature" I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me, Miss Miller. Did you have something you'd like to share?" The teacher asked looking at me.

"Umm...yes the second couple, was Hero and Claudia." I said before burying my head into my book.

"Ok then, how would you like to start us off then, if you could all turn your books open to Act 1, Scene 1 and Codi Miller will start off the reading" She said pushing her glasses up her nose.

'Great' I thought. I cleared my throat gently.

"Kurt you can play the male roles, Codi you the females for this first scene" She spoke gently.

"I learn in this letter that Don Peter of Arragon comes this night to Messina" Kurt spoke clearly

It went on like this for the first 10 minutes of the lesson before we moved onto the next scene.

"Sorry" I whispered to Kurt whilst the teacher was occupied.

He smiled gently.

"Is she always like this?" I asked quietly, everyone had been given individual assignments to work on, all to do with Much ado about Nothing.

He nodded lightly "All the time" He laughed gently.

I smiled back at his response.

The next couple of lessons I had went quite smoothly, Kurt and Mercedes were in my class before lunch.

"I'm so glad that's over" I said walking out of Science with Mercedes and Kurt.

They both smiled

"Not a fan of science" Mercedes questioned

"More of an Art lover myself" I smiled

I walked with Mercedes and Kurt as we headed for the lunch hall, I grabbed a tray and walked down collecting items of food here and there, settling on a chicken salad, and a juice. Mercedes and Kurt lead me over to the table, Tina was sat there with a few other people, a blonde male, a guy in a wheelchair who was sat next to blonde girl. There was also a guy with a mohawk talking animatedly with a tall brunette guy. Tina was joined by an asian guy, who kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Hey Codi" Tina called when she saw me.

"Hey Tina." I smiled, taking a seat next to the blonde haired guy.

"Introductions are in order" Kurt smiled as he sat on the other side of the guy in the wheelchair, Mercedes sitting next to Kurt.

"I'm Artie, Artie Abrams" The guy in the wheelchair said extending his hand out to me

I shook it gently

"Nice to meet you, I'm Codi" I smiled

"Brittany" The blonde girl next to him said

I smiled

"I'm Mike" Tina's boyfriend said extending his hand too

I accepted it and shook it too

"I'm Sam" The guy next to me said, I turned to look at him, he smiled

"Hi" I smiled

"Puck" Said the guy with the mohawk, getting my attention, I turned to look at him.

I nodded, then turned to look at the guy next to him

"Finn" He smiled

"Nice to meet you..." I started before we were joined by a small brunette girl, who kissed Finn gently then sat down next to him

"Who's that?" She asked as she looked at me

"I'm Codi" I smiled politely

"Rachel, Rachel Berry" She said

I started to pick at my salad, feeling all eyes on me, especially a few in particular...Rachel Berry's and Sam.

The lunch break came to an end, I picked up my tray and walked over to put it away.


	3. Chapter 3

"What you got next?" Kurt asked as I walked back over to the table

"Art" I said

"I think Tina is in that class too" Kurt smiled, he turned to Tina who smiled and nodded

She stood up and linked her arm through mine

We headed out of the lunch hall.

"So that's pretty much the whole glee club apart from, Santana, Quinn and Lauren" Tina told me as we walked down the halls towards Art class.

"I mean, Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike are in football as well as Artie" Tina told me when I didn't say anything

"Artie's in football" I said

Tina smiled

"Yeah, he's great at it too" She smiled

I smiled back and we headed into the class. I was able to sit next to Tina in this class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, you're really good" She smiled looking over at the piece I was working on

I blushed slightly

"Thanks" I smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed

The class ended and Tina and I walked out together

"So...you gonna stop by glee?" Tina asked

"Maybe tomorrow, really have to be getting home" I smiled, Tina pulled me in for a hug, I hugged her back.

"See you tomorrow" I said before heading towards the parking lot. I shoved my bag into the car then climbed in myself, I pulled away from Mckinley and headed back to my aunts. I went over the day in my head as I drove back, was there some sort of announcement I didn't know about, it seemed like everyone I met was in glee club.

I pulled up into the driveway and turned the engine off, I grabbed my bag and headed inside. My aunt was in the kitchen when I walked through the front door.

"How was school?" She asked me as I headed into the kitchen

"It was good" I said

"Make any friends?" She asked clearly not finished with her questioning

"A few" I said

"Joined any extra curriculars?" She asked then, my heart sunk.

"Thinking about one" I said

"Really?" She asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar, inviting me to join her. I took a seat opposite her.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Glee club" I said

"Ohhhh" She cooed

"Just like your mother" She smiled, my heart gave an aching pound

"So you think I should then?" I asked

"Well are you any good?" She asked, waiting for me to demonstrate. I smiled at the challenge.

I pulled out my mp3 and flicked through my songs till I found the one I wanted, I plugged it into my portable speakers. I pressed play and waited for the song to start.

'Make you feel my love' by Adele started to play.

"_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you _

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it _

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change_

_Are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing _

_Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love" _

I sang along to the music, letting the song overtake me. My aunt's mouth dropped open, a tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away as I turned the music off.

"You ok aunty?" I asked sitting back down.

"You sound just like her" My aunt said as another tear rolled down her cheek. I got up and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back.

"That was beautiful Codi" She smiled holding me at arms length.

"Thanks aunty" I smiled


	4. Chapter 4

"You should share this with people Codi, really" She said, I sat back down

"You really think so? Join Glee Club?" I said

"Codi" My aunt looked at me as if she had just said that

"Ok, I'll audition tomorrow" I said smiling, my aunt pulled me in her arms again.

"Why have you never sung before?" She asked looking at me

"I did when Mum was alive, but I stopped when she got ill" I said a tear leaving my eye.

"Mum always wanted me to continue" I said

"I haven't really sung till well recently, today infact" I said, another tear rolled down my cheek as memories of my mum flooded my mind.

"Codi, I think you should continue to sing, for your mum and for yourself" My aunt told me.

I smiled

"So you hungry?" My aunt asked me wiping away the last of her tears away.

"Yes" I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was delicious" I said pushing away my now empty plate of meatballs and spaghetti. My aunt smiled, picking up her plate and walked over to the sink, I grabbed my plate and carried it over too. I helped wash up and put away the dishes.

"I think I'm going head up to bed now aunty" I smiled then kissed her cheek gently before pulling my bag from my chair and heading upstairs to my room.

I dropped my bag gently onto the floor beside my door and walked over to my piano and sat down behind it, pulling up the sheet music that lay on top of it and began flicking through them looking for something I could use for my audition song.

I found a song that I liked and a song that I knew I would be able to do well if I decided to use it. I propped it up and began playing the first few chords before singing the words to 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne.

_"I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

_"When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you"_

I took a deep breath and continued to play, I breathed out slowly and began to sing again.

_"I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes that you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

I closed my eyes but continued to sing along, knowing the words clearly as they filled my mind and soul, letting my emotions fill me.

_"And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through _

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you _

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know _

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah"_

I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears that had began to fall down my cheeks.

_"When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_And when you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_"And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through _

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you"_

I wiped my hands across my cheeks. The emotions inside me swelling up inside me and draining me slightly. I yawned slightly beginning to feel tired.

I closed the book as my eyes began to grow heavy, I pushed back from the piano, I walked over and fell onto the edge of my bed feeling shattered. It took all the energy I had left to pick myself up and pulled up my pj's, a plain grey vest top and blue and grey checked cotton pj bottoms. I climbed under my covers pulling them up over my head and turned to my side.

I closed my eyes and after about 30 minutes my brain finally decided to shut up and let me sleep.

My alarm buzzed at the usual time, I hit the top of my alarm clock and pulled myself out of bed. I stretched and headed over to my wardrobe. I decided on a black top with the image of a mouth on it and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I pulled them on and the slipped on my black ballet pumps. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

My aunt was cooking pancakes and bacon by the time I reached the kitchen. She served me up a plate and handed me a glass of orange juice to wash it all down with.

"Thanks" I smiled hooking my bag on the back of my chair and sitting down.

"You thought of a song you're going to audition with?" My aunty asked joining me at the table.

"I'm sure I'll think of something" I smiled taking a mouthful of bacon, before finishing off my orange juice.

I glanced at my watch.

"Thanks for the breakfast, I'll be home a little later tonight" I smiled then leant over and kissed my aunt's cheek.

"Good luck sweetheart" She smiled as I grabbed my bag and headed out for my car. I chucked my bag into the side and flicked on the radio as I pulled away from my aunt's.

I recognised the tune that came onto the radio, it was near the end of it.

_"Exactly who we are is just enough, There's a place for us" _it repeated once more. I knew the song and that's when it hit me. It was the song I would audition with for glee, it was the song that was played at my mum's funeral. It was Carrie Underwood's 'There's a place for us'.


	5. Chapter 5

I drove faster and pulled into the McKinley parking lot, I parked into an empty space near the front of the school. I grabbed my bag and headed into the school, opening the front door and headed for the Spanish classroom, Mr Schuester was sat behind his desk. "Good morning Codi" He said as I walked into the classroom. "Morning Mr Schuester" I replied "Umm…Mr Schuester" I said "Call me Mr Schue" He smiled "Er ok, Mr Schue…I'd like to audition for Glee club" I said

He looked at me for a moment "Ok Codi, come by the music room at the end of school" He said, I nodded

"Thanks Mr Schue, see you later" I smiled then left his classroom and headed for my first lesson English.

Kurt smiled at me as I entered and tapped the seat beside him, I smiled and walked over to his desk and sat down. "Hey Kurt" I smiled

"Hi Codi" He smiled "So you made up your mind about Glee club?" He asked me as the rest of the students began to file in.

"I've decided to audition" I smiled

"After school today, Mr Schue told me to come by the music room" I said still smiling.

"That's great" He said "Can't wait to see how good you are, and if Tina is right" He smiled "What song you singing?" He asked me just as the teacher called for silence so she could take attendance. I pulled open my notepad and scribbled down the song I was auditioning with for glee club and passed it to Kurt.

I answered when my name was called then pulled open my book. Kurt slipped the piece of paper onto my book, he had wrote a small message underneath.

'_Great choice, I hope you kill it :D' _I smiled at the note then folded it up and tucked it into my bag and smiled at Kurt, he smiled back and then turned his attention to the front of the class, I did the same.

Kurt linked his arm through mine as we left the class together "Well that was better than last time" I laughed, Kurt joined in as we walked down the halls. We stopped by my locker so that I could collect my science book. I smiled at Sam as he walked passed, he smiled back. He was with Finn and Puck, Puck nudged Sam and he looked back at me, Sam followed his gaze and then turned back. I headed off to class with Kurt.

"What was that?" I asked him when we reached the room

Kurt smiled "Don't ask me to understand the workings of a straight guys mind" He laughed then pulled me into the classroom, I sat down beside Brittany, she smiled at me as I sat down, Mercedes and Kurt sat behind us.

Science class was just as boring as it was the day before, that I couldn't wait till it was over. Mercedes and Kurt joined me at my table, both linking an arm with mine. I smiled at the two of them. It just a day and a half and had made some great friends.

The day went like any other school day would, Kurt met me at the end of my last class and walked with me to the music room.

Mr Schuester smiled at me when I walked in and invited me to take a seat, Kurt pulled me other to one, and sat down next to me.

"Ok New directions, we have a new face in the class today" Mr Schue smiled

"Everyone say hi to Codi Miller" He finished

"Hi" Everyone said

"Now who here has met Codi before?" He asked everyone put their hands up apart from a girl with short blonde hair, a large brunette girl and a skinnier brunette who looked Latina.

Mr Schu smiled "Ok, Codi, this is Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Lauren Zizes" He said introducing and pointing to each girl as he said their names, I smiled at all of them.

"Codi has decided she'd like to audition for glee" Mr Schue said

"So Codi, show us what you've got" He smiled then invited me to stand up. I looked at Kurt, he smiled and pushed me up, I walked over to the piano and tucked my hand into my bag and pulled out the sheet music for 'Carrie Underwood's – there's a place for us', that I had remembered to print off earlier, I handed it to pianist.

He smiled at me and then spread out the music. "When you're ready" He said to me. I looked over my shoulder at the glee club "This is for you mum" I said quietly

I nodded and turned back to the rest of the glee club, he began to play the intro to the song and I waited for when I needed to sing.

I closed my eyes as the words filled my head, letting my emotions run freely through me I began to sing.

_"There's a place out there for us_

_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of._

_So when you feel like giving up_

_Cause you don't fit in down here_

I took a deep breath

_"Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah."_

_"We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us, there's a place for us"_

A tear ran down my cheek as the memories of my mum, and her funeral filled my mind, I opened my eyes and took another breath and continued.

_"When the water meets the sky_

_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_

_When these broken hands are whole again_

_We'll find what we've been waiting for_

_We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us, there's a place for us" _

A few more tears ran down my cheeks. I wiped at my face quickly. I noticed that a few members of the glee club's eyes were shining with tears. I took another deep breath.

_"So hold on, hold on_

_There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough" _

I looked at everyone in the room and gave everything I had on the last two lines.

_"Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us" _

I turned and smiled and pianist "Thank you" I said "Call me Brad" He smiled "Thank you Brad" I smiled wiping my eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

I turned back to the rest of the glee club, several people were wiping their eyes, and then Mr Schue started clapping and everyone joined in, Finn nudged Rachel and she began clapping too. I smiled at everyone. "Thank you" I said

"That was amazing Codi, so emotional" Mr Schue said standing up and walking over to me.

"Were you singing it to anyone in particular?" He asked

I nodded

"Would you like to say who?" He asked, he could tell I was hesitant "Maybe another time" He said

"It was the song played at my mum's funeral, I sung it today for her. She always wanted me to continue singing." I started, another tear trickled down my cheek.

"I used to sing all the time when she was alive, and then when she got ill I stopped. I only started singing again yesterday, and that was while I was alone and I thought no one could hear me" I continued

I smiled at Tina and she smiled back at me, wiping her eyes gently.

"And then I spoke to my Aunt and she told me that my mum would have wanted me to do something that I enjoyed, and singing is something I enjoy" I smiled. Kurt and Mercedes stood up and walked over to me and wrapped their arms around me.

"Come on guys, group hug" Mercedes shouted, Mr Schue joined in and then so did everyone else. I was smothered in between 13 people. I smiled and hugged them all individually afterwards. "Thanks" I smiled.

"Well then New Directions, what do you say?" Mr Schue said as everyone went back over to the chairs and sat down, Kurt stood with me, his arm linked in mine. "I knew you'd kill it" He whispered to me. I smiled at him.

"Has Codi done enough to join our family?" Mr Schue asked turning to look at me and smiled.

"Welcome to New Directions" Everyone cheered and shouted to me. I smiled

"Thank you" I smiled

"You can take a seat now and we'll get on with today's lesson" Mr Schu smiled. Kurt lead me back over to the chair I was sat in before. I looked back at Mercedes and she smiled, as I turned back I noticed Sam looking at me, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I turned back to the front and Mr Schue started the lesson.

"This week assignment" Mr Schue said then turned to the board, He wrote two words 'Divas' and 'Rockstars'

"Girls – Divas and Boys – Rockstars" He smiled as he turned back to face the class and continued with the lesson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great lesson Mr Schue" I smiled at him as everyone began to leave the music room, Kurt and Mercedes waited behind for me.

"I look forward to hearing what you come up with for this weeks theme" He smiled, I smiled back then joined Mercedes and Kurt.

"Thanks for waiting" I smiled at the two of them.

"No problem, so you got any ideas on what you're going to sing for this weeks theme?" Kurt smiled

"Not yet, will need to think about it" I smiled, we all then headed for the parking lot.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I smiled at them then walked towards my car, Sam was stood beside it when I reached it.

"Hey Sam" I smiled opening my door and putting my bag inside, I closed the door and turned to Sam, he hadn't said anything.

He smiled but didn't say anything.

"You ok Sam?" I asked him as I leant against my car.

"I just want to congratulate you in making it into New Directions and…" He said

"Mokri Lor" Sam said smiling slightly.

"Was that Na'vi?" I asked smiling recognising it slightly but not understanding what it meant.

Sam nodded "It means 'you're voice is beautiful'" He smiled gently at me, scratching the back of his head

"Thanks Sam" I smiled then hugged him, he hugged me back and was still smiling when we let go of each other.

"You know I don't know many guys who speak Na'vi" I smiled

Sam looked a little uncomfortable.

"I like guys who speak Na'vi" I smiled

"Really?" He asked slightly surprised

I smiled and nodded "Yes really" I said

"Anyway I better go, I'll see you tomorrow" I said then climbed into my car, Sam smiled at me then headed over to his car. It was an old black Citroen saxo, it was a cute car. I smiled then pulled out of my spot and headed back home.

I grabbed my bag when I arrived and climbed out. I headed inside, "I'm home" I called as I closed the door behind me.

"Welcome home sweetie" My aunty called from the living room. I hung my bag up and headed into the living room and dropped onto the sofa beside my aunt.

"So how did your audition for Glee club go?" She asked turning to look at me.

I turned and lifted my legs onto the sofa and crossed them "It went really well, I was welcomed with open arms." I smiled, my aunt pulled me into her arms and hugged me "I'm so proud of you darling" She smiled then kissed the top of my head.

"This calls for a celebratory dinner, how about we got out" She said pulling back to look at me.

"Where?" I asked not really knowing the area

"Breadsticks is a good place" My aunt said.

"Go get changed into something pretty and then I'll drive us there when you're ready" She smiled at me then stood up and walked into the hall and up to her room. I smiled then stood up and then headed for my room. I closed the door behind me and looked in my wardrobe. I decided on a knee length light brown cotton pleated skirt and a white tank top and a light grey cardigan. I dropped them on my bed and began to get changed into them, I then pulled on a pair of cream ballet pumps. I headed out of my room and downstairs, my aunt was waiting for me in the hall.

"You look beautiful dear" My aunt asked me when I reached her.

"Thanks" I smiled

"So you ready to go?" She asked me, I nodded

"I'm starving, and if you said 'Breadsticks' is good I want to make my own judgement" I smiled. My aunt laughed then grabbed her car keys and bag. She opened the front door and held it open for me, I walked out, my aunt following behind, she locked the front door and then walked with me to her car, she drove a white ford focus. I climbed into the passenger side at the same time my aunt climbed into the drivers. She pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street and towards breadsticks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

My aunt pulled into an empty parking spot and then climbed out of the car. I climbed out and joined my aunt as she began walking inside. We were seated and handed menus.

"What do you like the look of?" My aunt asked me from across the table.

"Hmmm…the pasta puttanesca sounds good" I smiled as I looked at the menu.

The waitress came over then "Are you ready to order?" She asked us

"Yes" My aunt smiled "Can I have the green pesto pasta and a glass of lemonade" My aunt smiled, the waitress wrote down my aunt's order then turned to me

"Can I have the pasta puttanesca and a soda thanks" I smiled at her, the waitress nodded.

"I'll be back with your drinks shortly" She smiled then walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were right, this place is good" I smiled at my aunt as I pushed my plate aside after finishing my last bite.

"But you didn't have to take me out, I would have been fine eating in" I said to my aunt

"It was my pleasure" My aunt smiled taking a sip from her lemonade.

"Thank you again" I said then finished off my soda.

"You want any dessert or are you ready to go home?" My aunt asked me.

"Ready to go if you don't mind" I smiled at her.

"Sure, let me just get the bill and I'll meet you at the car" My aunt said standing up and kissing the top of my head and then sat back down.

"Off you go" She smiled.

I stood up and headed out of Breadsticks and over to my aunt's car. I stood beside it and waited for my aunt. I wrapped my arms around myself. I saw Puck pull up and he got out with Lauren and they headed into Breadsticks together. I wondered how many of the glee club members were actually dating each other, I knew of three now. Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike and Puck and Lauren. And then I thought about Sam, was he dating anyone? But then even if he was why would that bother me, I didn't like him that way, did I? I mean yes he gave me butterflies when he looks at me, and I have to try really hard not to blush when he talks to me, but that doesn't mean I like like him, right?

My aunt came over to the car then. "You ready Codi?" She said looking at me, I looked at her

"Er..yeah" I said and then climbed in when she unlocked the car.

"You ok?" She asked me as she pulled away, I looked over at her.

"I'm fine" I smiled.

"You sure? You look like you're somewhere else?" She said as she turned a corner.

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine" I said

My aunt pulled into the driveway and cut the engine, she turned in her seat to look at me.

"Is it a boy?" She asked smiling.

"Maybe" I blushed slightly looking away from my aunt

"Someone in glee?" She asked

"Possibly" I said blushing more.

My aunt laughed "Well, let me know if you make up your mind on this boy" She said then climbed out of her car. I climbed out too and walked up to the house.

"You'll be the first to know" I said kissing my aunt's cheek.

"Good" She smiled and wrapped her arm over my shoulder as she opened the door, we walked in together.

"Right I'm off to bed pumpkin. I'll see you in the morning" She said then kissed the top of my head, she hung up her bag and jacket then headed up the stairs. I slipped my shoes off by the door and then headed up to my room. I changed into my pjs and climbed into my bed, pulling the covers over me and fell deeply into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I threw back my covers as my alarm went off, I turned it off and climbed out of bed and headed over to my en suite and turned on the shower, I pulled off my pyjamas and then stepped into the shower. I washed quickly then climbed out and wrapped a towel around myself. I headed out of my en suite then walked over to my chest of drawers, I pulled out some clean underwear. I then grabbed a deep blue flutter sleeve belted top and a pair of denim jeans. I dropped them onto my bed and then open my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of above to ankle black military styled high heel boots.

I dried off quickly then pulled on my clean underwear under my towel, before pulling it off, I dropped that onto my bed then pulled on my jeans and top, I tightened the belt then grabbed my towel and walked back into my en suite and dropped my towel into the laundry basket.

I headed back into my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Codi, sweetheart" My aunty called up the stairs.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Breakfast is on the table ready for you" She called back.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute" I called down. I pulled on my shoes and zipped them up. I made my bed quickly then headed out of my room closing the door behind me and headed downstairs.

There was a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on the breakfast bar, and a glass of juice. "Thanks" I smiled then kissed my aunt's cheek, before sitting down at the breakfast bar. I tucked into my breakfast.

"So did you make up your mind about this boy who may or may not be in glee club?" My aunt asked sitting opposite me at the breakfast bar.

I took a large sip of my drink, and swallowed carefully before answering my aunt. "Not yet" I said taking another bite from my breakfast.

"But the moment I do, you'll know" I smiled at her. And then continued to tuck into my breakfast, taking sips of my drink every now and then throughout my breakfast.

"I'll see you after school" I said standing up after I finished my breakfast, I kissed my aunt's cheek and then headed to the front door, I grabbed my bag and headed outside and over to my car. I climbed in, putting my bag on the passenger seat, then pulled away and headed for McKinley.

The spot I parked in yesterday was empty today too, I pulled into it and then cut the engine. I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Hey Codi" I heard someone call, I turned around and saw Puck and Finn walking towards me, Sam was just getting out of his car and walked up behind them. He smiled at me.

"Morning Codi" He smiled at me, the way he said my name made my stomach flip.

"Hey guys" I smiled then walked towards the school, Puck, Finn and Sam all walking with me. Mercedes joined me too, linking her arm through mine.

"Hey girl" She smiled at me.

"Hey" I said back to her as we walked through the front doors.

"Mercedes do you think you could help me with my song choice for this weeks assignment?" I asked her as we walked over to my locker.


	8. Chapter 8

"You got one in mind then?" She asked me as she leant against the locker beside mine.

"I thought of one last night, but I need some help with it" I smiled at her.

"See you guys in glee" Finn said as he, Puck and Sam walked to their class.

"Bye guys" I smiled, Sam smiled back at me.

"So what song did you pick?" Mercedes asked me

"Huh?" I said turning back to her.

"You ok?" She asked me, smiling slightly.

I nodded and blushed slightly "Sorry. Yeah I'm fine" I smiled

"So what song?" Mercedes smiled, linking her arm through mine as I closed my locker and we walked to class.

"Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson" I said, Mercedes smiled

"Good choice" She said as we walked into our first class

"Could you sing it with me?" I asked her as we took our seats, Mercedes sitting beside me.

"Of Course" She smiled then pulled out her Maths textbook, I did the same.

"Thanks" I said then turned to the front as the teacher began to take attendance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes walked with me into the library after we had finished our lunch so that we could get the sheet music for Miss Independent.

"Want to practice before glee?" Mercedes asked me after we got the music.

"Sure" I smiled

"Where?" I asked her we still had some time left in our lunch break

"Auditorium" Mercedes said then lead me towards it, linking her arm through mine.

"Want me to play the piano?" I asked Mercedes as we climbed onto the stage.

"You play?" She asked.

I smiled and sat down behind the piano and put the sheet music on the stand. I began to play the intro. Mercedes walked over and stood beside the piano, close to me.

"You ready?" I asked her and she smiled in response and looked over my shoulder at the music.

I began to play again.

**_Me_**_: "Miss Independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance, _

**_Mercedes_**_: "Mmmmm_

**_Me:_**_ "Miss unafraid _

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, _

**_Mercedes_**_: "no_

**_Me_**_: "Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

**_Mercedes_**_: "So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'll never, ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

I moved my fingers and began to play the chorus, I turned to my head and smiled at Mercedes, then turned back to the music, moving my fingers along the keys.

**_Me and Mercedes_**_: "What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was great, thanks Mercedes" I smiled as we packed up the sheet music and headed out of the auditorium.

"If we sing it they way we just did in glee, we'll nail this weeks assignment" Mercedes said beaming.

"You think you could play piano in glee too?" Mercedes asked me as she walked me to my next class.

"Sure" I smiled

"Great, I'll see you then" She said quickly hugging me then walking down the hall to her class.

Sam was in my class. This was my first History lesson. I smiled at him when I walked over to a spare seat. He smiled back at me then turned back to his notebook. I looked to the left of me and realised I was sitting next to Puck.

"Hey Puck" I smiled.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Umm…how's your glee assignment going?" I asked him.

"Good, all the guys are singing something together" He said

"Can't wait to hear it" I said then opened my textbook and then my notebook. I turned to the front of the class.

"What about you?" Puck asked then.

"Me?" I said

"Oh, er… me and Mercedes have something prepared" I said

"Do I get to know?" Puck said, I turned to look at him.

I went to answer but the teacher called the class to attention, I turned back to the class and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. I felt Puck move beside me, but he wasn't moving closer to me, I took a quick look, he was leaning back in his chair and was looking across the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I began making my way over to glee, I stopped by my locker and dropped off some of my textbooks and then headed into the music room. Mercedes tapped the seat beside her. I smiled and walked over taking the seat. "Thanks" I smiled, Kurt came and sat the other side of me. "Hey Kurt" I said

"So Mercedes tells me you can play piano?" Kurt asked smiling

"Guilty" I laughed

"Will I get to hear you play sometime?" He asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his leg over his near.

"I'm sure they'll be a time when you will" I said then smiled at Mercedes, she winked back at me, making me laugh slightly.

"Hello Hello" Mr Schue said as he entered the music room.

"Now then before I begin, has anyone got anything they'd like to share to do with this weeks assignment?" He asked as he put his bag down.

Mercedes threw her hand into the air.

"Ok Mercedes, come on up" Mr Schue said

"Actually, Codi and I have something" Mercedes smiled then pulled me up.

"Great, up you come then girls" He smiled then walked over to the chairs and sat down. I walked over to Brad.

"Do you mind if I er…play this one?" I asked him

He smiled then moved away. Everyone stared at him as he moved confused. I took his place behind the piano.

"Ready Mercedes?" I asked her as I put up the sheet music. I played a few notes first. She smiled and stood beside me just like she did in the auditorium.

"Ready" She smiled. I moved my fingers over to keys just like I had before when we had practiced. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

**_Me:_**_ "Miss Independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance, _

**_Mercedes_**_: "Mmmmm"_

**_Me:_**_ "Miss unafraid _

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, _

**_Mercedes_**_: "no"_

**_Me_**_: "Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

**_Mercedes_**_: "So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'll never, ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

I moved my fingers and began to play the chorus, I turned my head slightly to look at the rest of the club, I saw Sam smiling at me. My stomach flipped again, I turned back and took another deep breath before singing again.

**_Me and Mercedes_**_: "What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true"_

**_Mercedes_**_: "Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, _

**_Me_**_: "no"_

**_Mercedes_**_: "but she miscalculated _

_She didn't want to be jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss true love_

_So, by changing a misconception_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside, she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

I changed my fingers again, and continued playing the notes I needed too as the song went on.

**_Me and Mercedes (m_**_e): "What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door  
>Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real<br>What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
>Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)<em>

**_Me:_**_ "When miss independent walked away  
>No time for love that came her way<br>She looked in the mirror and thought today  
>What happened to miss no longer afraid?<br>It took some time for her to see  
>How beautiful love could truly be<br>No more talk of why can't that be me  
>I'm so glad I've finally seen<em>

**_Me and Mercedes (me)_**_ : "What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door  
>Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real<br>What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
>Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)<em>

**_Mercedes_**_: "Miss Independent" _

I played the last few notes and then sat back. Mercedes and I both turned towards the rest of the club. Everyone started cheering.

"Great job girls" Mr Schue said standing up and clapping.

"Fantastic song, and it fits in with the theme very well" He smiled

I stood up and walked with Mercedes back to the chairs.

"And Codi, I didn't know you could play piano" He said as we sat down.

"Yeah, my mum made me take lessons when I was little, and I never stopped playing. I used to play for my mum when she became ill, I moved the piano into her room so that I could play whenever she wanted me too. But I didn't sing along to the songs, I just played. It made her really happy, which made me happy too" I smiled, Mercedes smiled at me and Kurt linked his arm through mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was stood by my car when I walked out of the school.

"This is becoming a reoccurring thing" I smiled at Sam when I reached my car.

He scratched the back of his head "Yeah guess it is" He said

"So what's up?" I asked him, quickly throwing my bag into my car.

"Well some of us are going bowling tonight and I was umm wondering if you'd like to join us?" He asked me

"Who else is going?" I asked leaning against my car and looked up at him.

"Umm… Puck, Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt and I think Kurt is bringing a friend" Sam said

"Ok, sure I'll come. What time?" I asked.

"We're meeting at the Bowling alley at 7.30" He said relaxing a little

"Er..right. Where is that?" I asked

"Oh right, you're new to town" Sam said smiling slightly.

"Erm… How about I pick you up at quarter past and we can go together?" He asked scratching the back of his head again.

"Uh ok…you got a piece of paper?" I said, He nodded and then pulled his bag off his shoulders and handed me his notebook and a pen. I quickly wrote down my address and then handed them back to him.

"See you later then" I smiled

He smiled then walked away over to his car. The way he smiled left butterflies in my stomach. I climbed into my car and pulled away and headed home.

I pulled into the driveway and headed inside, hanging my bag up after closing the front door. "Hey aunty" I smiled as I walked into the living room.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" She asked me

"Umm…I might be eating out tonight" I said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Really?" She asked me

"I've been invited to go bowling with some friends, and I said I'd go" I told her

"Is that ok?" I asked then

She kissed my cheek "I'm glad you've made friends, and yes it's fine" She smiled sitting back

"So is this boy going?" She asked still smiling

"He was the one that actually asked me if I wanted to go, and he's picking me up at 7:15 and taking me there" I smiled, blushing slightly.

"Is he cute?" My aunt asked, I blushed more

"I'll take that as a yes" My aunty smiled

"Right well, I'll leave you to go and get ready" My aunt smiled then kissed the top of my head.

I smiled then stood up and headed up to my room, closing the door behind me and opening my wardrobe.

I looked through it for a long time before there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called, my aunt walked in and closed the door behind her.

"How's it going sweetie?" She asked me then sat on the edge of my bed.

"Ummm…I don't know what to wear" I said walking over and sitting down next to my aunt. "Should I just wear this?" I said pointing at what I wearing already.

"Maybe change your shoes" My aunt suggested

"What if I change my jeans to shorts as well?" I asked, My aunt smiled "I think it will look great" She smiled then kissed the top of my head

"I'll save you some dinner just in case you don't eat while you're out" She said then left my room, closing the door behind.

"Thank you" I called after her, then went back over to my wardrobe, I grabbed a pair of black pumps and dropped them by my bed before closing the wardrobe and walking over to my chest of drawers, I grabbed a pair of dark faded denim shorts and threw them over to my bed. I closed the drawer then walked over to my bed and sat on the edge.

I unzipped and pulled off my military styled high heel boots. I stood up and pulled off my jeans dropping them onto my bed then grabbing my shorts and pulled them on. I grabbed my jeans and walked over to my en suite and tossed them into the basket. I walked back out and slipped my feet into my black pumps, and then grabbed a small black bag and put my phone, keys and purse inside it. I dropped it on top of my bed and walked back into the en suite.

I applied a small amount of make up, going for the natural look. I applied a thin layer of lip gloss on my lips. I left the rest of my make up in the sink cabinet but took the lip gloss with me into the bedroom. I popped the lip gloss into my bag and then made my way downstairs. My aunt was sat in the living room again and was flicking through the channels on the TV.

She turned when she heard me enter the room.

"You look beautiful dear" She smiled then tapped the seat beside her for me to join. I sat down beside her and dropped my bag on the floor beside the sofa, I hugged her quickly as a 'thank you'. "So what you watching?" I asked turning to face the TV.

"Nothing really" She smiled turning to the TV too.

I quickly looked up at the clock, I had about an hour before Sam turned up.

"I'm going to grab a drink, you want one?" I asked my aunt standing up.

"No I'm fine thanks dear" She smiled, I nodded then headed out into the hall and over to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My aunt was in the kitchen, doing the dishes. I pulled up my legs on the sofa and flicked through the TV channels, not really looking for anything to watch, just wasting time till Sam turned up.

I heard a car pull up and then a soft knock on the front door. "Is that him?" My aunt called from the kitchen. I stood up grabbing my bag and headed over to the front door. I pulled it open and Sam was standing there, he smiled at me.

"Nga nìn lor" He said to me.

"What does that mean?" I asked him smiling just as my aunt walked up behind me.

"Er…it means you look beautiful" He said and then smiled at my aunt.

"Thanks" I blushed "Sam, this is my aunt" I said introducing him to her.

"Nice to meet you" Sam said

"You too, what time will you be bringing Codi back?" My aunt asked. I looked at her.

"Umm…it shouldn't be late. It is a school night. So er..9.30" Sam said then scratched the back of his head.

My aunt laughed "Calm down, I was kidding. You two have fun" She said then kissed my cheek. "I see why you like him" She whispered in my ear.

"Ready to go?" I asked Sam, he nodded and then stood to the side and let me walk out infront of him, I waved to my aunt and then followed him over to his car.

I opened the passenger side then climbed in as Sam walked round to the drivers and climbed in. He pulled away from the sidewalk and then drove down the street and towards the bowling alley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

"So this is where the bowling alley is" I said as Sam pulled into an empty parking spot. Sam nodded then climbed and walked round to my side just as I climbed out myself. We walked into the alley together, Sam opened the door for me. "Thank you" I smiled

"So is everyone else here yet?" I asked looking around.

"Er…looks like Mercedes, Kurt and his friend, Finn and Rachel are here" Sam said and then pointed them out. Mercedes waved at me when she saw me. I smiled back at her and then headed that way, Sam following behind, his hands tucked in his jacket pockets.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly and then began jumping up and down with me in her arms.

"Hey Mercedes" I laughed gently hugging her back and then let go.

"You alright girl?" She asked smiling

"I'm great thanks" I smiled

"Hey guys" I smiled at Finn and Rachel.

"Hey" Finn smiled, Rachel smiled but said nothing.

"Kurt?" I asked "Where's my hug?" I laughed as he came bounding over and hugged me.

"Codi, I'd like to introduce you to the amazing Blaine Anderson" Kurt said as he let go of me.

"So this is Codi" Blaine smiled then shook my hand.

"That depends, what have you been told about me?" I asked

Blaine laughed "Nice to meet you" He smiled "And nothing bad, Kurt only had good things to say about you" He continued.

"Oh, er good. Nice to meet you too" I said then walked over to get some rental shoes. Sam walked over with me and did the same.

"Size?" I was asked, I told them and was handed a pair of bowling shoes. I slipped off my pumps and handed them over the desk and took the bowling shoes and slipped them on. "Thanks" I smiled. Sam gave over his shoes and took the rental pair and pulled them on. I pulled out my purse ready to pay towards the game. Sam pushed my hand down and paid for the two of us.

"You didn't have to do that" I said to him as we walked back over to everyone.

Puck, Tina and Mike were there now.

"I know I didn't" Sam said to me

"But I wanted too" He said almost whispering it in my ear.

"Thank you" I smiled at him and then stroked his arm gently, I then turned my head and kissed his cheek.

I walked over and sat beside Mercedes "What was that?" She asked me as Sam took as seat next to Puck.

I smiled "Don't know what you mean" I smiled blushing slightly. She moved closer to me "Do you like?" She said then tilted her head towards Sam. I nodded slowly, but lifted my finger to my lips telling her not to say anything. She smiled.

"You got it girl" She smiled then sat back again.

Sam smiled at me as I turned towards the lanes slightly. I smiled back, butterflies in my stomach.

"Isn't Santana coming?" I asked.

"She bailed last minute" Puck said shrugging.

"Who's ready to bowl?" Rachel asked then, Finn stroked her back gently and kissed her cheek .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone chipped in to buy a few portions of fries and a round of sodas for everyone to have during the game. It was my turn, so I stood up and grabbed the ball I had been using so far, placing my fingers into it, I walked up to the line, then back. I lifted the ball moving forward a few steps, I kicked my right foot forward then to the side before tucking it behind my left as I released the ball down the lane. I managed to knock down half the pins. I grabbed a second ball and did the same. There was one pin left. I turned back and sat down, throughout the evening I had ended up changing seats a few times.

I was now sat next to Sam. He smiled at me as I sat down and handed me my drink. "thanks" I smiled.

He then offered me some fries. I took a few and chewed slowly on each.

I smiled again after I had finished my fries, and he smiled back at me, my stomach flipped slightly.

The game came to an end, Puck won by 30 points. I said goodbye to everyone, hugging Mercedes and Kurt.

"See you tomorrow" I smiled and then followed after Sam.

We walked out to his car.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked me after he climbed in, joining me in his car.

"I could eat" I smiled then looked at the time, it was just before nine.

"Do you like Breadsticks?" He asked me

"I've only been there once, but I liked it" I smiled.

Sam nodded and then pulled out of the car park and headed for Breadsticks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked with me into breadsticks and we were shown to a table. I leant against the table "At least let me pay towards this" I said to Sam after the waitress took our drinks order. He looked at me.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind paying" He said

"I was bought up to pay my share" I smiled at him.

"Well next time I'll pay for it all" He said quietly.

"Next time?" I asked

"Umm..yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema and maybe a meal" He said shyly

"With me, just me" He said just as the waitress came back with our drinks. "So what can I get you two?" She smiled at us.

"Er..can I have the chicken salad burger and fries please" I smiled and then turned to look at Sam.

"I'll have the same thanks" He said, the waitress collected the menus and then walked away.

"So?" Sam asked me

"Sounds good to me" I smiled

"When?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Friday" He said "I'll pick you up again" He smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were really good today" Sam said as we walked back to his car.

"I didn't know you could play the piano so well" He smiled opening the car door for me.

"Not many people do, or well did. It was only my mum and my aunt at first" I said as I climbed in.

"What about your dad?" Sam asked when he got into the car.

"He died when I was four" I said

"Oh, er sorry" Sam said and reached over and stroked the back of my hand.

"It's ok, I didn't really know him that well, it's been just me and mum for years, and now me and my aunt" I said smiling at Sam, he stroked my hand again and then pulled away and drove back to mine.

"I had a great time" I said to Sam as he walked me to my door, I kissed his cheek gently.

"Thanks for inviting me, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled, before unlocking my front door.

"See you tomorrow Codi" He smiled then waited for me to head inside before he walked back over to his car. I closed the door behind me and rested against it slightly.

All the lights were off which meant my aunt was probably in bed. I quietly made my way upstairs and into my room. I slipped my feet out of my pumps and then as quickly and as quietly as I could I changed into my pyjamas. I climbed into my bed and fell fast asleep after a minute of my head being on the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe and began looking through my clothes to find an outfit for school.

I pulled out a clean pair of black denim jeans, they were quite tight and hugged my legs perfectly, I chucked them over to my bed and began flicking through my tops. I pulled out and pink and white striped tank top with printed black lips on it.

I emptied my small bag into my hands and placed them on the bed beside my clothes. I quickly pulled off my pyjamas and then changed into my outfit. I then grabbed my phone, purse and keys and headed downstairs, I put them into my school bag and slipped on my black pumps and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning" I smiled at my aunt and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Morning sweetie" She answered hugging me quickly even though she was sat behind the breakfast bar.

"So did you have fun last night?" My aunt asked me as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk, I then grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Yeah I did" I smiled as I poured the cereal into the bowl and then the milk over it.

I put the box away and then the milk, I grabbed a spoon and walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down opposite my aunt.

She was smiling brightly at me, I blushed

"So?" She asked

"What happened?" She continued still smiling.

I took a mouthful of cereal and swallowed slowly before answering my aunt.

"Well, we bowled, and then Sam and I went and grabbed something to eat at breadsticks after" I said then looked down into my bowl of cereal and took another mouthful, still staring into my bowl.

My aunt waited for me to look at her before asking her next question.

"And?" She asked smiling

"And we're going out again tomorrow" I said then quickly finished off my breakfast. I stood up and took my dishes over to the sink and washed them up, then put them on the side to drain.

"Is it another group thing?" My aunt asked me as I walked over again.

"No" I smiled, blushing slightly again.

My aunt stood up and hugged me quickly. "I'm so happy for you dear" She said into my hair.

"Right, I won't keep you any longer. I'll see you when you get home" She said letting me go.

"Bye" I said then walked out into the hall and grabbed my bag. I opened the front door and walked over to my Blue Nissan Micra. I dropped my bag onto the passenger seat and pulled away from the drive way and headed for McKinley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to find a new space to park, I drove round for a while till I found a free one and quickly parked. I grabbed my bag and climbed out then headed into the school and over to my first class.

I saw Sam in the halls throughout the day, when ever Mercedes was around when I saw him, she would smile and nudge me.

"You excited about tomorrow?" She asked me as we walked to the music room for Glee club.

"I am, but I'm nervous too" I admitted

"Why are you nervous?" She asked linking her arm through mine again as we got close the music room.

"It's er….the first 'first date' I've had since before my ex" I confessed as we headed into the music room, she pulled me over to the chairs and sat with me.

"Really?" She asked, I nodded as I looked round the room, Sam wasn't here yet.

"And Sam" I said quietly to her as more people arrived

"Is completely different from my ex" I said still quietly

"Different how?" Mercedes asked me

"In a good way, he's better" I admitted even more quietly that Mercedes had to lean in closer to hear me.

"Well that's good then isn't it?" She asked me. I nodded

"So you should have nothing to worry about, if you like him then everything should be fine" She told me.

I smiled at her "You're right" I said to her. "Thank you" I smiled then squeezed her arm just as Sam walked into the music room.

Mercedes smiled at me then nudged me just as Sam sat down next to me.

"Hi" I smiled at him.

"Kaltxì" He smiled back, he then leant over "It means 'hello' in Na'vi" He smiled leaning back in his seat. I loved when he spoke Na'vi. I smiled at him and then turned to the front of the class just as Mr Schue walked into the music room.

"Ok Clase" he said as he walked in smiling as he put down his bag ontop of the piano.

"So I hear the boys have something planned for this weeks assignment so why don't you show us what you've got" Mr Schue smiled walking over to the seats and taking Sam's seat as he walked to the middle of the room, joining the rest of the guys in glee.

Finn sat behind the drums and Puck grabbed a guitar and they began to play, with brad coming in on piano.

**_Artie:_** _"I'm through with standin in line  
>To clubs I'll never get in<br>It's like the bottom of the nineth  
>And I'm never gonna win<br>This life just hasn't turned out  
>Quite the way I want it to be"<em>

**_Puck, Finn, Kurt, Sam and Mike_**_:_ _"Tell me what you want"_

**_Puck_**_: "I want a brand new house  
>On an episode of cribs<br>And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
>And a king size tub<br>Big enough for ten plus me"_

**_Finn, Sam, Kurt, Mike and Artie: _**_"So what ya need" _

**_Finn: _**_"I need a a credit card thats got no limit  
>And a big black jet with a bedroom in it<br>Gonna join the mile high club  
>At thirty-seven thousand feet"<em>

**_Puck, Mike, Sam, Kurt and Artie: _**_"been there done that" _

Finn and Puck continued to play their instruments in time with Brad on the piano.

**_Sam: _**_"I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
>My own star on Hollywood Boulevard<br>Somewhere between Cher and  
>James Dean is fine with me"<em>

I loved his voice when he sang, it was amazing and quite hot, just like when he spoke Na'vi.

**_Puck, Finn, Mike, Kurt and Artie: _**_"So how ya gonna do it" _

**_Kurt: _**_"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
>I'd even cut my hair and change my name"<em>

**_All of them: _**_"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>Livin in top houses<br>Drivin fifteen cars  
>The girls come easy<br>And the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny<br>Cuz we just won't eat  
>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars<br>In the VIP with the movie stars  
>Every good gold digger's<br>Gonna wind up there  
>Every Playboy Bunny<br>With their bleach blond hair_

_And well...  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<br>Hey hey I wanna be a Rockstar"_

I smiled at how well they sang together.

Puck moved his hands and continued to play the guitar. He winked at Santana while he continued to sing. Sam looked at me and smiled while they continued to sing 'Rockstar by Nickelback'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked back over to me as the song finished, taking his seat next to me as Mr Schue stood back up and walked out infront of the class again.

"That was amazing guys" He smiled clapping, everyone else joined in as the guys sat back down. "You were great" I whispered to Sam as I leant closer to him. He smiled at me. "Thank you" He said and then rested his arm over the back of my chair as I sat back again.

Mr Schue stood infront of the class and continued the lesson. Rachel stood up to sing her song for the assignment. Brad began to play the piano and Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes before singing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
